villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Soma Peries
'''Soma Peries' (ソーマ・ピーリス Sōma Pīrisu) is formerly a minor villains turned into anti-hero and sidekick of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Soma is a Super-soldier who being used by HRL, UN-Force and A-Laws as living weapon for defeat and capture a Gundam. At the end of season 1 and as the story progress, she is reveal to be Allelujah long-lost childhood friend named Marie Parfacy (マリー・パーファシー Marī Pāfashī), ''who suffer amnesiac after the HRL super-human institute scientist put another personality to restore her sense and make her become a soldier. After She regain her true (Marie) persona and memory, Marie/Soma defect from federation and join Celestial Being side, and start romantic relationship with Allelujah Haptism. Personality As Soma Peries Soma is describe having perfect soldier attitude,Such as like highly intelligent, confident, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and also a dreamer.But Soma still shown her sympathetic toward many people, not only the other soldier, but also the civilian. Making her become more human than a emotionless living weapon. Beside being very perfect Ace pilot and living weapon, Soma never have any interest to do some brutal thing like massacre or killing and only focusing her duty to defeat Gundam. After she witness and join a katharon base massacre, Soma is shock after see many people die by her comrade hand and begin confuse about her status as super soldier. After touching with Sergei kindness and caring side toward her, and he forgiving at her after know that Soma join the massacre, Soma thanks to Sergei and with heavy feeling and teary eyes, she accept her destiny as super-soldier, who only exists for fight or killing and feel she didn't deserve any happiness. Like her true persona (Marie), Soma still have soft-side within her and wanted a happiness like being life as normal human.At the first time, Soma has no idea about Marie and refuse to being call "Marie" by Allelujah. Beside this, Soma loneliness that she express toward Sergei probably its come from Marie experience when she loses her five sense causing her unable to socialize with her environment.However, she probably only got very few Marie memories and lost several Marie memory after she being implanted, proved that she didn't know about Allelujah and keep calling him "Subject E-0057". Soma also known very head-strong and a vengeful person. At the season 1, she try to find a revenge toward Allelujah after she hear that he causing for killing their fellow "kin" at HRL Super human institute, even she has no intend to killing him. And at season 2, Soma persona dominate again after seeing Sergei death and wanted to find a chance to avenge his death and try to kill Andrei, Sergei son's and also his killer. However near the end of Season 2, Soma decide abandoned her will to seek a revenge and make a peace with him, though she will never forgive his ruthless action and convince him to try understand Sergei. As herself (Marie Parfacy) Marie true persona is very different from Soma thoughtful and harsh persona. Marie is know a pacifist gentle-loving girl, opptimist, caring and spiritual person. Ironically, even she is born from scientific-means which mean she is artificial human, Marie believe in god.Even she has no interest with to join a battlefield, Marie will ready to join the battlefield if in very emergency situation due her experience as living weapon. After Soma no longer dominate her body, Marie still has memory of her. She even know the event when she have battle with him at ''Operation Fallen Angels and know that Allelujah destroy the HRL Super human institute and kill their fellow "kin". Marie accept his regret and forgive him, in turn she also regret that she almost kill him when she still as Soma Peries and causing Allelujah suffer heavy injuries and loses Hallelujah persona, even Allelujah know its not her fault. Marie probably not a type of Vengeful person. Proved when she see Sergei death by his own son,the grief drove Marie to hide in the depths of her psyche and making Soma persona once again dominate her body. But in near the end of Season 2, Marie regain her possession again and decide make a peace toward Andrei, believing if she keep continue her will to kill him, Sergei will never amused with this. Storyline Note : This is her history as Soma Peries. For as Marie Parfacy, see from this [http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Marie_Parfacy page] Life as Marie and Becoming Soma Peries Born as Marie Parfacy, she is a designer baby HRL Super human institute subject and possibility their first experimental subject. Due born in artificial means, Marie was originally breed for become a tool of war and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere. ''However, for unknown reason, she suffer paralyzed which causing she loses her senses and fell into comatose, excepting her Quantum Brainwaves. Marie always try to call another people with her quantum brainwaves, but no one answer her. Resulting she become depressed and suffer a extreme loneliness because she unable to talk with the other people around her. Her loneliness is temporary over after finally there is another test subject who able to hear her voice with codename Subject E-0057. She introduce herself but the young boy unable to remember his name. Because of that, Marie named him "Allelujah", which she giving to him for be grateful to god for being alive. They are quickly become best-friend, until Allelujah and the other failed test subject runaway from the institute to save themselves. Allelujah initially wanted to bring Marie with them, but he unable to do it due her condition and with heavy heart force to leave her at institute. Several years later, After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie Parfacy for the job. Scientist decide to put another persona and memory which they named '''Soma Peries' to restore her body, and started her new life as a soldier of HRL under Sergei Smirnov command. Sadly, the new memory and persona implement resulting her suffer memory loss about her true (Marie) identity and persona, and loses her memory about Allelujah. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Marie as "Soma Peries" was introduce by commander Kim to http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Sergei Sergei Smirnov and he tell to him that he recommended her to be their trump card to defeat Celestial Being Gundam and treat her like his own lieutenant. Sergei can't help but accept this beside he comment that she is too young to be a soldier. Before join the real battlefield, She have tested her Tieren Taozi near HRL's lower orbital station, True Pillar. ''However, her suit-tester ended become ruined after she sense Hallelujah's http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Allelujah killing intent and going berserk, resulting she shoot the True Pillar and fainted. Sergei quickly bring her to the medical facility for fixed her quantum-brainwaves. After she recovered, she begin join her first combat when she assist the Chobu Squadron to capture Gundam. After she success capture Kyrios, she have engage a battle with http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Tieria's Virtue Gundam. When Virtue almost success capture by squadron, he release Nadleeh-Gundam inside Virtue, resulting Sergei order the squadron to retreat. In the way, Soma sense Allelujah(As Hallelujah)'s Kyrios and being attacked by him. After Hallelujah about to finish him, Adjutant Ming sacrifice himself to save her and she is fleet from him along with Sergei. After that moment, Soma always wanted to find a chance to defeat him and become temporary a mortal enemy of him. Hallelujah actually (or probably) know about her true identity, but he never tell to Allelujah because he believe if Allelujah know her, Allelujah will stop to fight. When she assigned to piloting GN-X, she feel thrilled with her first victory after success defeat team trinity and piloting a GN powered suit. In the end of season 1, when she engage a battle with Allelujah who unite with Hallelujah as "true super soldier", she almost killed by him but Sergei shield her from Allelujah/Hallelujah attack and giving a chance to defeat Allelujah/Hallelujah by shooting at Kyrios cockpit, resulting Allelujah heavily wounded and defeat. However, Soma didn't finish her battle, instead she decide to save Sergei beside he order her to finish her battle. But Soma refuse it, and said that she cannot do it and if she not save him, she will alone again. After the ''Operation Fallen Angel, She got a promotion to 1st lieutenant.Since her duty is over, she no longer to become a soldier and start living as normal human to find a happiness and live with Sergei as his foster daughter. Sergei offer her to become part of his family as his official "adopted daughter" and allow her to change her name become "Soma Smirnov". However, Soma still not sure with his offer and need a time to think about it. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 4 years after operation fallen angel, Andrei Smirnov come to their house to pick up Soma Peries to join A-Laws, she also surprised after she know that Andrei is Sergei son due Sergei never mention about his own son. She and Andrei shown come to detention center, where is Allelujah is imprisoned after their battle.In his cell, Allelujah who excited to see her again begin call her "Marie" which causing her angry and also confused, and she furiously tell to him that her name is not "Marie" . When Celestial Being attacked the detention center to save Allelujah and Marina Ismail, she chasing him and order him to stop. Allelujah keep call her "Marie", but she still deny it. After Allelujah tell about her full name, Soma begin have flash about their memory and start to have headache. When Allelujah wanted to save her, she is saved by Andrei and quickly evacuated her when Allelujah has no choice to leaving her and freed. On her third encounter with Allelujah, he grappling her Ahead-Smultron and both of them fell down in somewhere below, resulting both their suit are disabled. When Allelujah found her, she still as Soma Peries start to attacking him and decide to finish him with her final blow. However, when she about to do it, she start get headache and snapped to her true personality, Marie Parfacy. She begin remember Allelujah before she passed out on his arm. Before Marie regain her consciousness, Soma apologize to her that she already act selfishly to always shove her away for her own life. Soma tell to Marie that if she meet Sergei, she wanted to Sergei know that Soma finally accept his over to be his duaghter. Even no longer as "living weapon" and soldier, Soma has no problems with Marie decision to life with Allelujah. Sergei, who also accept Marie decision , faked her death in order the federation will never search her again. Even she regain her true persona, Marie begin snapped into Soma Peries once again after she witnesses Sergei Smirnov death. Which driven Soma to avenge his death to kill Andrei Smirnov. Soma begin to participate the celestial being mission in hope she can found and kill Andrei, but this is make Allelujah worried about her because she already broke their promise to not involve the battlefield again. Allelujah try to his best to stop her, but he later to let her to join battlefield thanks to Lyle's advice to understanding about her feeling. Near the end of series, Soma agree to helped the other Meisters to defeat A-Laws and Innovators even she claim that she have her own reason to helping them. Soma and Allelujah to fight against Innovator to defending Ptolemaios II from GAGA-Force. When Allelujah order her to return with him, she is knocked by GAGA-Force which causing her fell into unconscious and away from Allelujah. After she regain her consciousness and return to be Marie again, she and Soma-persona have telepathically conversation with Andrei. Soma-persona decide to abandon her will to revenge but she will never forgive him due his action and know if she continue it will never make Sergei happy with her.But Andrei still furious at her and wanted to her to shut up.Marie asking him why Andrei kill his own father,however he keep saying that Sergei is traitor and claim that his action was endangered so-called permanent peace. Marie then asking him why he not understanding his true feeling at him,but Andrei furiously tell to her because he feel Sergei never wanted to understanding him and let his mother die.Shocking with the reason, Marie tell to him if he wanted to make a effort to understand Sergei and Marie think that Sergei always thinking about him. After he remember the moment when Andrei kill him, he begin crumble into a tear afterward. She later found by Allelujah, and he quickly to bring her to medical bay. Soma ended become Marie another persona just like Allelujah's Hallelujah persona. Soma will be resurface whenever Marie join the battlefield since Marie has no interest to join the battle Trivia * Soma means on Greek (Σώμα ) is "Body" and Peries probably come from words Perish which same meaning with "Destroy" or "Dissolved". Her name is based to her status as Super-Soldier, who must fight and become a "meat shield" for the military. * Soma/Marie is only female-pilot who still active as pilot from season 1 until Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * On Gundam Build Fighter, there is a girl who share same appearance like her but with red hair and blue eyes. Coincidentally, she is own a Red-version of Kyrios Gunpla, which is Allelujah first Gundam. ** Aila Jyrkiäinen , a main character from Gundam Build FIghter also share similarity from their appearance of their white hair and fair skins and also have quiet similar history. * Soma/Marie share many similarity with Marida Cruz from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicor'n : ** Both of them are artificial human which created for become a tool of war and have a very perfect pilot skill which can competitive with the Gundam Pilot. ** Both of them see their captain (Suberoa Zinnerman and Sergei Smirnov) as their father figure * Soma/Marie also share similarity with Winter Soldier from '''Marvel : ' ** Both of them are super soldier that used by the enemies to defeat the heroes ** Both of them has best friend (who also a super soldier) before their separation ** Both Marie and Bucky suffer memory loss due the experimental from the enemies side, resulting they forgot their best-friend from their old days ( Steve Roger/Captain America and Allelujah Haptism) ** On enemies side, Both Marie as '''Soma Peries and Bucky as Winter Soldier always hunt their best-friends and temporary become a rival due unable to remember their past ** After remember their past and their best friends, Both Marie and Bucky betray the enemies side and become their best-friend sidekick See also * Marie Parfacy at Heroes Wiki * Soma Peries/Marie Parfacy at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dissociative Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Servant of Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Rivals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Creation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychics Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Right-Hand Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Nemesis Category:Pawns